Seventeen, Single and Pregnant
by InLuvWithMusic
Summary: Bella is a 17 year old girl who wants to just get through high school with a good gpa and as little scars as possible. When she finds out that she is pregnant, she realizes that she might not be able to come out of this situation without a few scars.. RATED M, for a future child birth.
1. The Test Results

"This can not be happening..." I whispered in my bathroom. those little words echoed around the room, forcing me to actually realize that my life has taken a completely different turn, possibly for the little ones that I held my hand told me so much. I was going to have a child. He or she was going to love me unconditionally just because I was someone to bring him or her into the world.

My head is spinning as I thought about everything that I would have to give up if I had this child. There is no way that I could ever have an abortion. I would never be able to live with myself if I did, knowing that I was responsible for my own child death, & I don't know if I could give up my baby to a stranger.

Suddenly I thought about Jacob. What what do you think? What would you say? What you want to kill it? Tears started rolling down my cheeks as I imagined his answers to my questions. I could just see him pulling out of hair and yelling at me, telling me that I need to kill it. I clutched my hands around my stomach trying to shield my baby for my images of him.

I had to tell him. There was no doubt about that. He needed to know that he had a child, even if he would never want it.

I heard my front door slam and I jumped, being startled out of my imagination nightmare. I hope my breath as I heard someone stopped up stairs. I heard the door closest to my bathroom slam shots, and I knew that it was Jasper. I stood still looking at my face in the mirror. I knew that once he walked into my room to say hi, he would know that something was wrong and would ask me what it was. I also knew that there was no way that I would be able to hide the truth from him.

We have always been close. He was always there for me when I needed him for whatever the reason. Whether it was that I had gotten too drunk and need a ride home from a party cuz there wasn't one single sober person left, or that I just needed someone to talk to. I knew that he would beat probably one of the only people who would be able to keep their heads during this. He has a way with emotions that I don't think anyone really understands.

I heard him walk towards my door, and looked at myself in the mirror trying to compose myself. He opened my door, and i took a deep breath. "Bella, I'm home!" He said. I opened my bathroom door and took a small step on to my white carpet. I looked at him, and I couldn't even try to fake a smile. I lost his eyes darkened as he took my appearance. "Bella, whats wrong?" He said slowly. I could practically feel his eyes searching me for any form of a clue. His eyes drop to my hands and I realized that I still was gripping the test like it was my lifeline.

His eyes met mine again. They were full of so many questions but I'm sure he wanted to ask me. I felt something drop off my arm. I didn't realize that I started crying again. He opened his mouth to say something, before he could get out one word, I ran over to him, burying my face in his chest and soaking his shirt with tears.

His arms wrapped around me, & I knew that I wouldn't have to face this alone. I would have Jasper there with me every step of the way.


	2. Talking

My footsteps echoed on the gray tile floor that seemed to be everywhere in my school. Barely anyone was here that I could see, except for a few janitors leaning and students that had decided to take a zero hour class, because they were crazy. Jasper and I talked for about an hour last night. I told him everything that I was feeling, and he listened through my entire rant. When I was through crying, he told me to go to school early today and talk to Carslile.

Carslile had helped Jasper through his depression when he was in high school. He acted more like a counselor than an english/drama teacher. I met h a few times when I went to the plays he directed that Jasper had been in. He seemed really nice. As I walked down the hall towards his classroom, I started thinking about everything that he could tell me that I should, or shouldn't do. I started playing with the promise ring that I had put on this morning for the sake of my mother's eyes. "I barely even know the man, and Jasper wants me to tell him that I'm..." I stopped my sentence and looked around, making sure that no one was nearby listening in.

I glanced to my left and realized that I was standing right in front of his door. I took a deep breath, reached out and turned the door handle. It opened easier than I expected, and it flew back hitting the wall behind it with a loud bang.

I jumped at the loud noise that I had made, and came face to face with Carslile. He looked scared half to death, because I'm guessing that he wasn't expecting some crazy pregnant lady to come waltzing into his classroom an hour and a half before school started.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry I scared you! The door kinda just flew out of my hands!" I said in a rush, hoping that he wouldn't hate me. "Don't worry about it." He said with a chuckle. "What can I help you out with?" He asked. I stood there feeling a bit awkward for what I was about to say. "Well, I don't know if you know me, but I'm Jasper's sister Bella."I replied tentatively. "Oh right! He mentioned you a couple of times. How is he?" He said happily moving back towards his desk. "He's fine... Look, this may seem really weird to you, since I don't really know you, but Jasper said you could help me so here I am." I said in one breath.

He looked at me queastionally. "What do you need help with?" He asked cocking an eyebrow. I stalled for a bit trying to work up enough courage to say those two little words out loud. "I'm pregnant." I blurted out. His expression went from curious, to serious in a matter of seconds. It was like someone had flipped a switch inside of him. I couldn't hold anything back from him then.

"I don't know what to do! I have no parents to help me, they died right after Jasper graduated. I don't know how to raise a baby. I'm 17! I haven't even graduated yet!" I shouted as tears started rolling down my face. "Woah there, calm down. It will be okay, I promise you." He said pulling me into a hug. I started to slow my breathing down, and calm my tears. I didn't want to be responsible for ruining his shirt right before school started with my crying.

He let me go and looked into my eyes. "Does the father know?" He asked. "No, not yet. I'm afraid of telling him because I know what he will want me to do, and I could never kill it." I said. My tears were threatening to make another apearance. "You know people can surprise you." He said with a hopeful smile. I tried returning his smile, but I knew that I probably looked stupid. "Look, my door is always open if you ever need to talk okay?" I nodded. "Why don't you go tell him and get it all out in the open." He said. I looked at him warily. "Just try to, alright?" "I'll try." I replied.

I walked out his room and felt like a hug weight had been lifted off of my chest. He was right, I had to tell Jacob.. I would just late him later, not now. I groaned when I saw a nearby clock. I still had more than an hour till school started. My stomach grumbled. "Well, I guess we should go to Starbucks and get something huh." I said patting my stomach. This was going to be a long day.


	3. Awkward Encounter

A/N Hey everyone:) I just wanted to pop in and say hello! Thank you all for favoriting/following my story! It means the world to me! Also, I am finding myself writing this story insanely fast. (I already have another chapter done!) So if you want me to slow it down just pm me or review and say so. Also if you have any queastions feel free to ask! Until next time!

Ashley

I walked into my first period, not sure how to act. This was the only class that Jacob and I had together, thankfully. I don't think I would be able to handle seeing him constantly throughout the day. I walked inside the room, and there he was, sitting in the spot right next to mine. He put on his signature smile when I entered the room. A girl pushed past me just as I was about to go sit down. She saw Jacob smiling, and naturally thought that he was smiling at her.

Her name is Leah. She is a class A is only ever nice to anyone when, (A) it gets her money, (even though her dads the richest guy in town, she never has enough cash.) Or (B) if you boost her up a few notches in the social ladder. Everyone already knows who she is in the school, so I don't really understand why she even bother sucking up to anyone. I guess it's just because of her pride.

"HI JACOB!" she yelled as she sat down in the front row. Another thing that she does, pretend that she's paying attention in class, just to get on the good side of all of her teachers. Jacob rolled his eyes at Leah, but didn't say anything.

When i sat down next to him, I couldn't stop fidgeting. I felt so uncomfortable knowing that I was sitting next to Jacob, carrying HIS child, and he didn't have a clue about it. Halfway through Civics, my insides started tearing me apart. Have to me was doing a little chance telling me to tell him about the baby, and the other more sensible side was trying to beat the crap out of the craziness.

Jacob have been holding my hand the entire time during class. He squeezed my fingers, and I looked up at him staring into his dark brown eyes. He knew that something was wrong. I turned away from him and pull my hand away from his, hoping that he realized that I didn't want to talk about it. I knew that he would ask me about it the first chance that he got. "I don't want to have this conversation so soon. I need to time to think of a plan for if he doesn't want to have anything to do with me and my baby." I thought to myself.

When the bell rang, I practically jumped out of my chair. I needed to get away from Jake up as soon as possible, without being extremely rude to him. We walked to my next class in silence. He seemed content to just hold my hand and make comments to the people he knew in the hall. When we got to my class he kept going and pulled me with them. He stopped abruptly and leaned against the lockers.

He pulled me close. "look, I know that something is bothering you. What is it?" He asked staring deeply into my eyes. I sighed and said, " Look Jacob, can we talk about this later? I don't want to bring it up right now." he looks frustrated my answer, but didn't push it. That's one of the things that I like about Jake. He just lets things be. He would never force me to do anything.

He waited an entire year of us dating before he even tried to do anything more than kiss me, because he didn't want me to do anything that I wasn't comfortable with. When we had sex though, that was a completely different story. we were both drunk, and I thought that I had wanted him as much as he wanted me, but when I woke up the next morning I regretted it, big time. He sensed how I felt, and went back two fairly texting me again, which really, I don't mind.

The tardy bell rang, and I jumped a little. He chuckled at me, and pulled my forehead down to his lips for a goodbye kiss. "I love you." He whispered. "I love you too." I whispered back.

My teacher gave me the evil eye when I walked in, but my mind was so preoccupied, that I honestly didn't care. I sighed as I thought about Jacob. "This is going to be harder than I thought." I whispered to my baby.


	4. Tell The Tale

I stood in the mirror and examined my stomach. It has been two months since I created a baby with Jacob, and I had only found out about it a week ago. It seemed like it has been years. Jasper has been very aware of everything that I have been doing and lately, it has been getting on my nerves. I pressed on the slight bump that was already growing. I started smiling when an image of a beautiful baby girl formed in my mind. I could see her growing up. The only problem with the picture was that I still don't know if I can picture her with a father yet.

I straightened my shoulders, took a deep breath, and walked downstairs. It was a bright Friday afternoon. I had told Jacob to come over after school because I had something that I needed to talk to him about. I remember hearing him mutter something under his breath that sounded like, "Finally." I sat on my couch and watched the cars go by. When Jake's beat up, old truck pulled in front of my house, my heart started pounding like crazy, and I couldn't think straight.

I saw him walk up to the door and take a deep breath. I got up, walked over, and yanked the door open. He looked extremely nervous, and I probably did too. "Hi." He said. It came out practically like a whisper. "Hi." I said back. I took in his disheveled appearance, thinking about everything that I had to tell him, and suddenly I wanted to slam the door, and crawl under the covers.

I pulled him inside before could get a hold of me, before I slammed the door shut in his face. I sat down on my couch and he sat next to me. I opened my mouth to say something, but he beat me to it. "Are you breaking up with me?" He asked quietly. I looked up into his eyes. They were full of worry and hurt. "No, I just... I have something to tell you." I said. "Is there someone else or something? Because you have been avoiding me like the fucking plague." He said frantically, running his hands up and down his pants.

Something inside of me snapped at that moment. "I'm pregnant okay! Are you happy?! I've been trying to figure out how the hell I was going to tell you these past few days, so don't you DARE get angry with me! You have no idea how hard this is going to be for me! I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself as he sat still, letting everything sink in. He looked at me, and I could practically hear everything click together in his mind.

"Wait, what do you mean,"How hard this is going to be on me?" You're going to kill it. It won't be hard to deal with. It will ne over quickly, and than we will be normal again!" He said with a smile hinting on his lips. I looked away from him, put my hands on my stomach, and whispered a single word that I knew would tear everything apart. "No."

Jake stood up, furious. "No?! What do you mean no?! You are GOING to kill it! I can't be a father yet! I'm only 17! Do you have any idea how bad this will make me look?!" "I will not kill MY child, just because you care more about what people think about you than me! We both have jobs and people that will help us! Its not like we are going to do this on our own!" I screamed at him, stopping his rant.

"Do you have any idea how bad this will get?! I will always be, that dumass guy who got a fucking girl pregnant in high school. Do you have any idea how bad that will be to handle?!" I started laughing at him. "THAT will be hard to handle?! Try carrying around a fucking child in you for nine months having constant mood swings and craving puking your guts out every two seconds, just to have to push a fucking child out your body! Why don't YOU try that!"

I saw his eyes start to soften, but everything he was spewing was the same shit over and over again. I stomped over to the front door and threw it open, gesturing for him to leave. "Bella..." he started. "No Jacob, I've heard enough. Just get out of my house. You have made it VERYB clear to me what your priorities are, and I don't seem to be one of them." I said fighting off tears. He walked towards me with outstretched arms, like he was going to try to comfort me. "Bella please, just..." "I said get out! I'm giving you what you want! You don't have a child anymore, and you sure as hell don't have me!" I said, practically screaming at him. He walked slowly through the house looking mad as hell, and before I could move the door, he turned to me and said," I love you Bella. I always will." And with that I slammed the door in his face.


	5. IMPORTANT MISTAKE!

A/N:

OH MY FREAKING GOODNESS! In the second chapter I wrote about how Bella put on a promise ring for hee mothers eyes to see and I meant to put friends but I didn't and than I went on to describe how her mother and father DIED (they were a wealthy family and left Jasper and Bella more than enough money and stocks and such so they would have enough money for a while) and I am like totallyyyyyyy beating myself up about that mistake! Please forgive me! I don't even know how I missed that! I had 2 other people read over it and I went over it a billion times before I posted it! So yah, if any of you had that queastions that is what that is about.


	6. Rumours

A/N:

Hey everybody! It feels like forever cuz it has been! I'm so happy to be uploading this chapter, because it has been sitting in a notebook completely written since the time I last updated. Thanks for all your love and for still reading!

I'll love y'all forever:)

-Ashley

When Jasper came home, he found me crumpled into the cushions on the couch. I could tell that he had so many queastions running through his head, but he kept them to himself, and held me against his chest while I cried. My tears slowly stopped after what seemed like an eternity. I found myself gasping for breath, trying to calm my body before a panic attack started. I pulled away from Jasper, ready to tell him what happened.

"He doesn't want us." I said quietly wrapping my arms around my child. My words echoed throughout the entire house, and it felt like they we're suffocating me. Jazz wiped his hand over his face, took a deep breath, and looked straight into my eyes. "Bella, you don't need him. You have me and I know that you still have Alice. She asks about you all the time. She's worried about you." I rolled my eyes thinking about Alice for the first time in months. "Look, I know that your still mass t her, but she can help you with things that I can't. Please just give her a chance." He said pleadingly.

I knew that what he was saying was right. Somewhere deep inside of me, I really missed my best friend. Every time that her name is mentioned though, it's like I'm being stabbed. She had betrayed my trust. I can still remember the day that I found out the truth.

We were both Sophmores at the time. She was so reserved and shy. One nigh I decided to have her over for a sleepover with me and Tanya, who was my best friend at the time. Alice was so desperate to fit in, that I thought why not give her a place where she can fit in, with me. That night when we retelling secrets, she told us that she wasn't a virgin, and I of course believed her, wanting to trust her whole heartedly, but Tanya was not easily convinced. She tore Tanya and I apart slowly and got closer and closer to me. That next year she met a guy named James. She fell in love with him and tricked him into a relationship with her. Eventually he got tired of her games and in order to keep him she came up with a story that she was raped and pregnant. I held her while she "cried" so many nights, but it got to the point when she started getting sloppy with her act. I talked to James about it and that he had noticed that she wasn't really acting genuine. We confronted her about it, and she broke down crying and confessed it all. I couldn't believe what she had done not only to her boyfriend, but to me. She tried to be friends with me later on that year, but every time she spoke to me, I couldn't help but wonder if what she was saying was true or not.

I looked Jasper in the face and at that moment realized that he was right. It wouldn't be fair of me to throw all of my hormones and shit at him and him alone. He would get worn out too fast. I needed another person to be there for me, because it's not like Carslile would be there when I was giving birth.

I took a deep breath and calmed my shaking body. "Alright Jasper I'll talk to her." I breathed. "Just don't expect any miracles."

**** The Next Day ****

I sat down in my second period and tried ti block out the stares. Last night Jessica Stanley had called me wanting to confirm the latest rumor that was going around. Someone had talked to Jacob and he had said that we had broken up because I was pregnant with someone's child and I had refused to tell him who the father was so he left me. I didn't even bother responding to her. I hung up the phone and spent the rest of the night trying to figure out how I was going to get back at Jacob for all of the shit he has put me through, and all the shit I know he will put me through.

I could hardly focus on my work. I could practically feel everyone's eyes on the back of my head, burning a hole into my skin.

I glanced at the clock. "Thirty more minutes of hell." I thought with a silent sigh. I had to get out of there if only for a few minutes. When my teacher was next to me, I whispered her name. "Esme." She turned around and smiled. "Yes Bella?" She said glancing at the work I had done. "Can I pleased to the bathroom?" I asked pleadingly. She nodded and walked towards Jessica who looked particularly frazzled, and I couldn't help but smile at how helpless she seemed. I sware when she was born they took out the part of her brain that retains knowledge, because she is quite possibly the stupidest girl I have ever met. People like her make people like me feel smart when I get a c minus.

My trip to the bathroom was uneventful. I found myself staring into my own eyes in the mirror above the sink, looking to see if I looked any different now that I was pregnant.

As I was walking back towards my class, a churning feeling started in my stomach. Down the hall I saw someone walking towards the bathrooms with his head hung low and one of his headphones hanging down and the other in his ear. He looked up at me and I caught a glimpse of the most striking pair of green eyes that I had ever seen. He flashed me a crooked grin, and before I could do anything like smile back, my breakfast made an appearance. Thankfully I was right next to a trash can.

When my body stopped convulsing, I leaned back thinking that I was just going to slouch into the floor, but my back fell against something firm. My hair fell around my shoulders, and that's when I realized that I hadn't been holding it up while I was puking in a trash can. I turned around and found myself staring into those striking green eyes that I had seen not that long ago.


End file.
